10 Reasons I Love You
by missdarlingdeath
Summary: Shizuo makes a list of why he... likes the flea. At least a little bit. (Parallel story to 10 Reasons I Hate You but both can be read alone. Probably.)


**10 Reasons I Love You**

 _You aren't afraid of me._

Everyone had feared Heiwajima Shizuo the moment they looked at him. He was intimidating, with his tall body and almost permanent scowl on his face. Not to mention when they witnessed his unnatural strength. Everyone knew about his ability. Somehow, Izaya never had feared him. Not even the day that they had met, where Izaya had witnessed Shizuo surrounded by the unconscious bodies of classmates. Not even when Izaya saw firsthand when Shizuo turned that strength towards him and began their first chase. And to Shizuo, that was a miracle. He never had to worry about being careful around the flea. Sure that was when he had wanted to kill the bastard, but even now he didn't worry about tiptoeing with his strength. Izaya had accepted it from the very beginning, unlike anyone he had ever met before. It was a huge relief for Shizuo.

 _You understand what it's like to be alone._

Shizuo and Izaya shared that feeling. People outcast Shizuo for his brute-like strength, and they outcast Izaya for the bad reputation he created himself with everything he caused. Shizuo was a monster who only wanted to live a peaceful life, while Izaya was a demon looking to create chaos wherever he went, with his twisted reasoning of getting into Valhalla. Whatever reason it was, they both ended up alone at the end of the day. It was something they actually had in common, something they would fix together. Because it's no longer being alone when you find another lonely person.

 _You're always wearing that fur coat._

Despite the weather outside, the fur lined coat could always be found on Izaya. Shizuo found it kinda cute. Okay, he found it really cute.

 _Your fucking confident attitude._

Some people would say that Izaya was cocky. Some would say he was a bastard. Shizuo didn't argue with those, but he would simply label Izaya as confident. Izaya was never worried. He made the impression that he was an omniscient being, probably some bullshit adding to his god-complex. Maybe it was because Izaya always had a plan. Maybe it was because he had set it up so he would end up in that exact situation. Or maybe, just maybe, Izaya was fucking insane. Whichever it happened to be, Izaya's face never lost its composure. He was always so sure of himself. He was certain he would be fine, no matter what outcome.

 _Your intelligence is impressive._

Impressive and annoying. Izaya always had the upper hand in a battle of wits. And while it being used against Shizuo was beyond frustrating, seeing it from a distance was… well almost incredible. Izaya had the power to bring someone to their knees with just his words. And while this wasn't something Shizuo should praise, it was still incredibly admirable. Orihara Izaya lived up to his job title. He knew everything, it seemed like. He had information on everyone, he knew what everyone was up to, when it was going on, where it was going down, and any little detail that could flip a situation on its head. For instance, the fact that three high schoolers were fighting each other without realizing who they were up against. Izaya knew it all.

 _You seem to care about your sisters. At least a little bit._

Even though Izaya always argued whenever people tried to say he loved his sisters, Shizuo figured it was just part of his nature. It was stuck in his brain that family were weaknesses. Izaya, playing God, didn't have any weaknesses, or so he likes to pretend. He denied feeling any affection towards his two younger siblings. This was heavily contrasted to how Shizuo felt about his own sibling. To Shizuo, family was everything. He would do anything for his younger brother. Yet he felt that deep down, Izaya would protect his sisters. Not that they really needed it, considering they could very well handle themselves in a fight.

 _You're careful._

Shizuo never had that gift. He wasn't careful. He was rash and reckless. According to Izaya, he was unpredictable. That was true. Shizuo didn't tend to think before he took action. Izaya always had an escape route, always had a well thought out plan. Izaya was cautious. Maybe that's why more often than not Shizuo was the one getting stabbed or shot. Although, Izaya had been stabbed once, which meant he had been caught off guard. For once, his plan hadn't been foolproof. Shizuo would bet anything that Izaya had hated that feeling. That feeling of not being one step ahead of someone else.

 _I can never tell what you're feeling, and it makes me want to find out for myself._

Izaya was always one to wear a mask. Indifference. Confidence. Wicked mirth. It never let any sign of weakness pass through. It made is harder to figure him out. He was mysterious. He was a shadow that escaped through the fingers of anyone trying to understand him. This made it all the much more meaningful when Shizuo saw that signature smirk slip off, even if it was only for a second. Because for that fleeting moment Shizuo saw something that no one else ever would. It made the soft smiles they shared more sincere, their moments alone together more genuine.

 _Your nickname for me isn't as annoying as I say it is._

Shizu-chan. Izaya always called him that. It had been used to piss him off during the years they had spent hating each other. But for some reason, maybe no so mysterious anymore, it didn't piss him off. He would still grumble about it, just for show, but it didn't fill him with rage. If anything, it made him smile.

 _I hated you, for everything you were, but now…_

Shizuo knew this wasn't right. He hated it. He hated loving Izaya Orihara. He had fallen for his enemy. There was no going back now.

… _I love you, for everything you are._

 _"Celty-san, I'm not quite sure this brute will be up for whatever idea it is you have. He's quite the dumb one, you know!" Izaya whispered the last part behind his hand, pretending the male next to him couldn't hear him. Shizuo pushed him off of the couch in Shinra and Celty's apartment, not bothering to respond to Izaya's insult. His boyfriend would never change._

 _"Don't listen to him, Celty. What was it you invited us over here for?" Shizuo asked, ignoring the glare he got from Izaya as the raven-haired man picked himself up off of the floor and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms with a huff. Celty had begun typing as soon as Shizuo had started to speak._

 _'Shinra told me that your relationship has had a rough start. And I know you guys have only been dating for a few months, but I was thinking, you guys could do a few relationship exercises to build a stronger bond.' Celty held out her phone for them to read._

 _"Heh?" Shizuo grunted. Izaya read the message on the screen once, then twice. Then he began to laugh, head tilted back and hands on his stomach. Only after a few minutes of Shizuo and Celty awkwardly staring at him, did he begin to calm down. He chuckled, then sighed._

 _"Celty-san, I appreciate the offer, but we are fine. Our relationship is unique! Shizuo never could keep his hands off me. Whether to kill me or kiss me, ne Shizu-chan."_

 _"Hmf, yeah right, flea, who's the one who initiated this relationship anyway?" Shizuo argued, going to push Izaya again, only to have the other grab his hand and lace their fingers together instead. Celty ignored their banter, typing out another message._

 _'My apologizes Izaya. But I think the exercise would be fun for you both to do anyway. It's a better alternative than to see things go back to the way they were…'_

 _Izaya knew very well what she meant by things going back to the way they were. The times when Shizuo chased Izaya out of Ikebukuro with vending machines and street signs. The times when Izaya organized trucks to run into Shizuo, or arranged for someone to stab him._

" _Hmmm, very well. Tell us what to do!" Izaya declared, his tone too sweet to be real. Shizuo doubted Izaya would follow any instructions, but he would listen._

' _It's simple, really. Just write 10 things that you love about your significant other down on a piece of paper, then exchange papers.' Celty explained to the two._

" _Ten things is an awful lot. I wonder if Shizu-chan here can count that high!" Izaya mused, turning to smirk at the blond debt collector._

" _Shuddup flea." Shizuo rolled his eyes, "But it is gonna be hard finding ten things to like about_ you. _"_

" _Oh Shizu-chan. You wound me." He faked a hurt look, "I know it will be hard choosing just ten."_

" _Whatever," Shizuo scoffed._

' _So does this mean you guys will give this a try?' Celty asked them, leaning forward expectantly. Hesitantly they nodded, only after a brief glance between them._

" _Of course, Celty-san!"_

 _And within a few minutes, the unlikely couple were waving goodbye to their dullahan friend._

"IIIIZZZAAAAYYAAA?" Shizuo growled out, calling for his boyfriend who had disappeared into the spacious Shinjuku apartment somewhere. A few seconds passed before Izaya poked his head out from the bedroom, a coy smile on his lips.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" he teased.

"Did you even take this seriously?" Shizuo asked, waving the paper in his hand around, frustrated. Izaya stepped out into the hall, sauntering up to the beast.

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?" he asked, keeping his smile sharp.

"You know damn well what I mean, _flea_ , this paper Celty suggested we write."

"Oh! That. Well of course I took it seriously!" Izaya exclaimed exaggeratedly, "I value our relationship you know? Why? Didn't you like it? I certainly enjoyed yours. I never knew these were the things you looked for in a partner," he teased, smirk flashing up at the blond.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you took this seriously when it's titled _10 Reasons I Hate You_?" Shizuo asked incredulously. Izaya didn't even blink.

"Why of course! If I said I loved you, you'd be like any human on this planet. But you're not, Shizu-chan. You're special. I can't love you like I love my humans." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever," Shizuo sighed, rolling his eyes, "This was pointless," he threw the paper down onto the coffee table, watching it catch and flutter down slowly.

"On the contrary, Shizu-chan. I think it worked marvelously," Izaya argued, lazily winding his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and bringing Shizuo's focus back on him, "You love me, I hate you. We both feel the strongest emotions for each other."

"Shut up flea," Shizuo growled, leaning forward and kissing Izaya. The raven smirked, content spreading through his body, warmth radiating from Shizuo and into himself.

"You know, Shizu-chan, I haven't heard you say it out loud yet," he commented teasingly, almost challengingly. His eyes were shining with mischief. The blond heard the challenge loud and clear, and he laughed once, resisting the urge to roll his eyes once more.

"Yeah, yeah. You already know I love you," Shizuo declared, then whispered teasingly, "ya little shit," before closing the distance for another kiss.

 _'And I love you, brute.'_ Izaya smiled into the kiss, knowing he would have to say it out loud eventually, for there was no denying it. It was the truth. Someday he would admit it to Shizuo and himself. Well, one down, one to go. Someday-

However, today was not that day.


End file.
